What Would You Doooo For Some Raaaamen?
by wildthundakat
Summary: This is just a crazy, fun take on Klondike bar commercial. Inuyasha is waiting for Kagome's return for some Ramen. What crazy things will she make him do for it? Oneshot


A/N: I was working on another fic when hunger pains kicked in. Thus, this fic was born. Just a little laughter, kid friendly, and something different. Enjoy!

Inuyasha staggered around the well impatiently. He didn't know what to do, and he was going out of his mind. "Where is that wench? She should be here by now!" He growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha. If she said she'd be here, she'll be here," Shippo told him. "Owwww!" The little fox youkai howled in pain after Inuyasha pounded him on the head. "That hurt," he whined.

"Inuyasha, there's no need to hurt poor Shippo like that. I'm sure you've gone a lot longer than this," Sango stated.

"What the hell do you know?"

"I've had it before, and there are better things," she replied back.

"Yeah right. Look, Kagome needs to hurry it up. Damn it! I can only get it from her and there just are no substitutions," Inuyasha yelled.

"If you're that impatient, why don't you back to her time and get it there. I'm sure it's a lot better there," Miroku said.

"Oh stuff it, monk!"

Everyone just stared at Inuyasha pacing back and forth. "It's only been a week, and I'm sure you've gone longer than that before," Miroku spoke up.

Inuyasha just stared back at everyone as he heard a sound come from the well.

"Hey everyone," Kagome said as she climbed through the well. "Hope I didn't take too long."

"Inuyasha's been wreck without you and without it," Miroku stated. "He almost wore a hole in the ground walking around in circles so long. He said you were taking too long, and that there were no substitutions."

"Is that so, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked warmly. "Well maybe I should have waited a little longer before coming back. I'm sure another day wouldn't have bothered you," she said smiling sweetly.

"Look wench, I want it, and I want it now!" Inuyasha said sharply.

"Now?" she asked sweetly. "It can't wait?"

"No. Damn it!" He reached for her yellow bag and tried to yank it off. "Come on, take it off!"

"No!"

"Damn it, I said take it off. Now!"

"Fine," she told him, looking innocent. "If you want it now, I guess you'll have to now. Unless," she drawled out, "unless, of course you beg."

"What! I'm not going to beg you."

"Then you just don't get any. I wonder how much longer you can go without it," she told him with a glimmer of laughter in her eyes.

"Alright, alright, all ready. Please can I get some now?" He begged.

"I don't know Inuyasha. If you truly want it that bad, then I'm going to need to know what you'll do for it."

The hanyou stared evilly at the girl wondering what all she would make him do. "Fine, I'll do it. What do I gotta do for it?"

"First, I want you to pick up Shippo and give him a hug, and tell him you're sorry for everything you've ever done."

Inuyasha glared at her. Knowing how much he really wanted it, he walked over to Shippo, picked him up and hugged him. As he put young Shippo back down he forced himself to say, "Listen Shippo, I'm sorry for everything. Even if you are a pain—

"Inuyasha!" Kagome interjected.

"Shippo, I'm sorry always beating you up."

"Ok," Shippo replied.

"Now can I have some?"

"Umm, kiss me in front of everyone."

"What? I'm not kissing you in front of everyone."

"Ok," she said as she began to walk away.

Inuyasha huffed and jumped in front of her. He put his hand on her cheek, and pulled her softly to him. Drawing her slowly into a warming kiss, he lingered over her lips, tasting her sweetness. As her tongue gently probed his further, she began to smile when she heard him moan. It had been a few days since she'd been able to do that. And even though they were together, with them always on the hunt for the jewel shards, she almost never got to do this with him. She didn't care if the others saw.

A growling moan ripped through his throat as he pulled away. "Now that you got that out of your system, are you going to stop playing games with me and give me what I want?"

"So I guess you really, really want it, huh? I think doing three things is good enough for me."

The hanyou just stared at the miko. "Three? That was only two things you asked me to do. The kiss and being nice to Shippo, but if you insist, I'll take it now."

"Ok Inuyasha," she told him as she kissed him quickly on the cheek before rummaging through her pack. _If he wants it now, I guess I'll give it to him_. "Ready?" She asked.

"Hell yeah! You've been making me wait too long."

"Alright. Inuyasha," she started to say as she took the small container out of her book bag and flung it as far as she could, "Fetch!"

The gang stared as they watched Inuyasha take off as quick as could to catch what Kagome had thrown. Simultaneously, they laughed when Inuyasha turned around to look at them waving the package in his hand.

"I got it!" Inuyasha exclaimed. This only made the group laugh harder.

"That was the third thing," Kagome giggled to her friends.

"Then that was a good one," Sango laughed back as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled when he ran back to the group. "I told you about doing that. I'm an inu youkai, not an inu!"

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How about I go ahead and get it ready?" She asked trying hard not to giggle.

"Whatever. Keh!" He spat as he crossed his arms and sat down.

A little while later, they were all sitting around the fire eating and staring at Inuyasha scarf down his fifth cup of Ramen.

"Well, I guess that answered my question," Kagome said teasingly.

"What question? I didn't hear any questions being asked," Inuyasha mentioned between bites.

In a singsong voice Kagome replied, "What you doooo for some Raaamen?"


End file.
